


Rex can wait

by Seehund



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seehund/pseuds/Seehund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>谈恋爱。谈恋爱。他们在博物馆里谈恋爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rex can wait

“我想和你做春天对樱桃树做的事情。”  
——聂鲁达

 

“你说说看，我难道算不上一个英俊非常的青年吗？”

Bucky端着满满一大盘小吃和甜点，大步流星地走回他们的卡座坐了下来，脸上是夸张的愤慨。他的动作猛烈而令人生畏，甚至把几滴奶油蔬菜汤溅到了烤鸡翅上。

“嗯哼。”

Steve翻页的手没有停下来，甚至没有从刚买回来的画册里抬头扫他一眼。

Bucky在桌底用膝盖撞了他一下，用的力气比想象中要大上一些。焦糖布丁在白瓷碗里战战兢兢地抖动了起来。

“嗯？对，我敢肯定你是的，Buck。”Steve依然没有抬头，随口回答了一句。

Bucky作出要瞪他的样子，带着冬日战士十足的威慑力。然而他很快发现自己确实在全神贯注地看着Steve，脑子里只有一个想法在打转：那些翘起的发梢在阳光下算是什么颜色？明亮而闪烁的光泽占据了他的视线，让他几乎想不到其他事情。

是透明的。Bucky眯起眼睛思考了一会，终于找到了答案。他敲了敲桌子，满意地靠到椅背上，整个人懒懒地在沙发上伸展开来。

“谢谢你的支持，Rogers，很有说服力。”

这张脸还是那么让人分心。Bucky漫不经心地审视着这个念头，抓起啤酒用力喝了一口。炽热的夏天正在高玻璃杯里噗噗地冒泡，把他的心跳也带得轻快了起来。

 

现在是下午三点，纽约自然历史博物馆。

他们在午后最炎热的时刻来到一层的咖啡厅里，吹着冷气，打量着窗外来来往往的人群。因为他们不赶时间，还因为Bucky在点菜的时候明显把单子从左到右都念了一遍。

 

这之前的整个早上，Steve都放任自己迷失在大都会博物馆的最新展览中。Bucky走在一旁，以同样的节奏打量着画框里形形色色的故事与风景。对他来说，大部分场面和技法都很陌生，有些甚至透着几分古怪。但没有关系，他能理解那些姿态各异的人物形象，或者躬身或者倒下，他明白它们在用不同的动作述说着意义重大的奋斗、挣扎、失败与爱。

而且还有Steve。

就像过去每一次那样，他在画展上并不总是在看画。

他喜欢Steve不紧不慢地在长廊中穿行，不时伫足停留的步态。他喜欢Steve在喜爱的作品前露出那种认真得近乎庄重的神情，身体微向前倾，完全忘了自己的超常视力。他还喜欢Steve困惑不解时用手慢慢把头发捋到脑后的样子，嘴唇微微抿起，那里没有一道纹路是他没有尝过的，它们甜美饱满，就像春天结束时快要熟透的樱桃。

一次又一次地，Steve用这嘴吻他，强调自己一切都好，没有任何问题。因为Steve见鬼的只会这样说，并对此深信不疑。但Bucky知道怎么去看，知道那些紧绷的下颚和苍白的脸色告诉他事实并非如此。只有这一刻，看着柔和的顶光照亮了他蓬松的金发，在那光滑的前额留下细碎的阴影，Bucky才允许自己相信一切确实很好，至少在这个时候。

当然比不上前几天晚上在训练场，把Steve压在垫子上干得浑身发软，湿得一塌糊涂那么好。他在心里加了一句，轻柔地碰了碰Steve的手背，得到一个明亮的微笑。

“那么，你觉得这一幅怎么样？”

Bucky顺着Steve的手势，看了看那群在平原上纵马驰骋的猎人。

“这群年轻人的姿势不错，但他们的马似乎还没学会怎么跑步。”

Steve没有忍住，从鼻子里噗嗤了一声，脸上的表情介于无奈和喜爱之间。Bucky的眼神在他弯起的眉毛上停留了一会，重新看向画面。

“除此之外，我想他们正在渡过一段快乐时光。”

和其他所有放低了声音的游客一样，他们沿着画廊缓步前行。无人能知，无人能见，不再有头衔和名号，只有眼前这个茂盛的世界，由鲜活的色彩组成，光线会随着微风的韵律起伏变幻。

 

他们点完餐后不得不“稍等片刻”，服务生说是机械故障，但Bucky觉得她只是被他们的食量所震惊。他在心里计算了一下时间，确定片刻至少长于二十分钟。但既然他们两个人一辈子都擅长等待，这也算不上什么严重的问题。

“我们接下来要去什么地方？”Steve终于把书放下，抬头看向Bucky。

“从顶楼开始怎么样？我早就想看看那群身长8米的大蜥蜴了。”

“你确定？我怎么记得《侏罗纪公园》把你吓得不轻。”

“给我一点时间，Steve，”Bucky翻了个白眼，把导览手册扔到一旁，恢复了四仰八叉的坐姿。“来适应一开门就被咬掉脑袋这种事情。”

Steve笑了，往前挪动了一点，他们的小腿在桌子下贴在一起。

“你还记得我们上次见到这群大骨头是什么时候？”

“Sinclair的展览，1939.”Bucky举起手，敲了敲自己的太阳穴。“我记得的事情可不少。”

“真是好一段时间，”Steve的声音很安静，像是在为什么感到惆怅。“连这些大家伙都改变了不少。”

“好一段时间，是的，”Bukcy重复。“但它们在这里，一直都在。”

他的手伸过桌面，和Steve的手握在一起。他的拇指摩挲着Steve的虎口，一遍又一遍。

 

—

 

“来自博览会的慰问，Steve。”Bucky长手长脚地躺在他的沙发垫城堡里，侧过脸望向他的小个子朋友。“所以？你觉得这份纪念品怎么样？”

Steve坐在床上，用双手将Bucky刚拿回来的招贴画一点点铺展开来。

先是高耸入云的尖塔，然后是巨大的球形展馆，它们之间悬浮着银色的螺旋坡道，毫无疑问将通向一种梦幻般的未来。大地上的城市灯火通明，巨大的探照灯点亮夜空，变成了新的星星。

“看上去我们迟早会住到《惊奇故事》的插图里。”Steve用指尖捏住纸张的边缘，声音里带着几分谨慎的好奇。

“闪亮，干净，像刘易斯先生的假牙一样。”Bucky凑过去看了一眼，摇了摇头。“我还是喜欢更带劲一点的东西，比如，呃，Rex。”

他冲另一张宣传画扬了扬下巴，一头暴龙在那里无声地怒吼。

“咳，你不觉得它们的牙齿又太多了一点吗？”Steve礼貌地提出质疑，脸上的表情像是努力控制自己不要发笑。

“我喜欢更带劲一点的东西。”Bucky重复道，爬回自己的堡垒，带着一幅满不在乎的神色。“那种开着齐柏林飞艇到月亮上去的事可以算我一个。”

“我欣赏你对未来的预见性。”

“我也一样。”

Bucky停顿了一会，看着Steve把那些海报一张张卷起来重新收好。

“说实在的，他们的主编该让你去画封面。”

Steve停下手里的动作。他看着Bucky，露出了一个模糊的微笑。像是他并不真的肯定，但真的很高兴。

“谢了，Buck。”

“我知道，伙计，我什么都知道。”

Bucky胡乱地挥了挥手，翻了个身。他对着阴郁的天花板扔了一会橡皮球，又闭上眼睛休息了一会。

晚风从打开的窗户吹进来，一阵一阵，像浪潮一样，卷进了各种各样的声音。货车的轰鸣声，公共汽车的喇叭声，铃儿的叮咚声，偶尔还有飞机奇特的尖啸声，什么样的声音都有。他知道在更远的地方，火车、轮船、电车正在把一群又一群人运到纽约。他们到这里看万国博览会，他们到这里寻找未来。

“跟我说说这个大派对吧。”

半睡半醒的时候，Bucky听见Steve的声音。他用力眨了眨眼，重新回到这个昏暗狭窄的房间。

“等你好起来，我们就一起去看。”

“你还没有去？”

“没。”Bucky把垫子推开，走到床边坐下来。他看着Steve重新躺好，伸手把毯子掖紧了一点。“你知道我不会在没有你的情况下去看那些表演的，对吧？我们该一块儿去，你和我，作为布鲁克林的代表出席。”

Steve没有马上回答，只是看着他。Bucky用手指漫不经心地卷着床单，房间里安静了下来。不知道为什么，他觉得有点不自在，还有一点点惊讶。从什么时候起Steve有这么长的睫毛了？

“你可以去的。”

“我知道我可以，我只是不想。”

Bucky的回应很迅速，几乎太快了一点。他清了清嗓子，用拳头推了推Steve的肩膀。

“来吧，说出来，我是最称职的好朋友，专业的那种。”

Steve笑了出声，苍白的面孔生动起来。

“你跟Rex的约会怎么办？”

“哦，Rex可以等。我猜她下个星期没有什么安排，事实上直到明年十月份都是。”

他们无声地笑了一会，直到Bucky决定这很傻。他起身去沙发垫拿上毯子，挤到床上躺了下来。

夜色渐沉，街上的喧嚣慢慢散去，只剩下从隔壁公寓传来的爵士乐曲。强劲有力的切分音交织在高低摇摆的旋律中，像拉炮一样骤然响起，然后彩色纸卷和亮片纷纷扬扬地从空中洒下，几乎能够说服人们去相信生活就是这样，令人头晕目眩，灿烂无比。

Bucky躺在Steve身边，沉默地听着，指尖轻轻打着节拍。这是一件他们已经不太常干的事，自从他开始长胡子，Steve的声音开始变得低沉。有太多的笑话要讲，太多的架要打，对Bucky来说，还有太多的姑娘要吻。他们正在纽约最热闹的时刻粗鲁而坚定地长大，伴随着一连串闹剧、事故、淤青和擦伤，不确定要做些什么，只是满心希望成为真正的男子汉。

但在这一刻，Bucky觉得这样的无所事事也很好。和Steve躺在一起，平静而快乐，没有什么事情赶着要做。他在这辽阔的沉默里想起西部的平原，那里的夏天没有尽头，棕红色的伯劳鸟从荆棘中飞上天空。

都是他只在明信片上见过，但一直想去的地方。

他侧过头看Steve。Steve回看着他。

“听着，你赶紧好起来，然后我们一起去看博览会，还有其他更多地方。”

“听上去像是个不错的主意。”

像一直以来习惯的那样，他们极具男子汉气概地碰了碰拳头。音乐不知在什么时候消失了，房间里只剩下他们呼吸的声音。这样的夜晚似乎包含着无数的可能，让人觉得有什么事情应该发生。可是它一直没有出现，于是就被遗忘了。

Bucky伸出手，松松垮垮地搂住Steve，很快睡着了。

\--

他们睡得太久，再次醒来的时候，生活已经先一步离开了。

只剩下一个未来。

未来就是疯狂的纽约，是曼哈顿街道上方越来越窄的天空，是无穷无尽的混凝土路面、车流、尾气、喇叭声，是站在伊斯特河边，身后是布鲁克林延绵不断的红砖房子，大桥在面前跨越港湾，每一步都是灯光。

未来就是他们现在的生活。

如果说他们对这个现实有什么看法——

 

“糟糕透顶，Steve，我没有夸张。”Bucky看着盘子里的牛至叶，郑重其事地宣布。“你确定没有把装饰用的盆栽当成菜端过来？”

“来自James Barnes的评价，一个用薯片蘸番茄酱当晚餐的人。”Steve不假思索地回敬。“而且只是‘糟糕透顶’？看来你还挺欣赏这道地中海沙拉。”

他的眉毛微微挑起，嘴角的笑容很轻，像是在无声地挑战：你这就算是尽力了？

Bucky下意识地吞咽了一下，半真半假地被Steve的冒犯挑起了争辩的兴趣。

“看起来像是什么从Stark实验室里端出来的东西。至于味道？”他用叉子拨开莴苣和黄瓜片，戳起一颗橄榄放进嘴里，做了个鬼脸。“像是泥土和青草。哦等等，它们确实就是泥土和青草。”

“所以有什么比不上你平时往嘴里塞的东西？”

“让我想想，有盐，黄油，还有万能的玉米糖浆。”

“很好的尝试，Buck。”Steve的回答带上了几分好笑和无动于衷。“你花在膨化食品上的时间太多了，这不健康。”

“你知道什么是健康的吗，Stevie？”Bucky把手肘压在桌子上，压低了声音。“你。所以如果你，愿意去煮饭——”

“别把我扯进这档子事里面，Buck。”

“——走进厨房里——”

“没有这个选项，Bucky。”

“——穿上你的小围裙——”

“Barnes。”

“——我会吃掉你端出来的任何东西，真的，所有东西。”

Bucky无视Steve的抗议，不紧不慢地把话说完，重新靠回椅背，脸上写满了洋洋得意。

他们对视了一会，Steve眯着眼睛，Bucky先笑了起来。他的笑容里满是暗示，嘴角勾起，不时轻咬自己的下唇，舌头缓慢地舔过齿间。这成功地让Steve垂下长长的睫毛，把眼神移向桌面，假装什么也没有看见，但Bucky没有错过他越来越红的耳朵。那盘花椰菜一定十分下流。他想着，再次举起了啤酒。

他喜欢下流。

他也喜欢Steve放松下来，任由自己展露这些细微表情的每一个瞬间。

就像今天早些时候，他躺在床上，听着Steve冲澡的声音，决定起来去煮咖啡。Steve接过杯子的时候给了他一个甜蜜的微笑，再次抬头时嘴唇上缘沾了一圈白花花的奶油，看上去愉快而困惑，让他没有办法不去吻他。说到底，一天的开头就是应该这样才足够带劲：站在厨房里，双手搭在Steve腰间，感受他实实在在的身体。他的肌肤温暖而湿润，金色的发梢还挂着水珠，散发出一股清新干净的气息。

上帝知道他有多爱这些瞬间。

“你是一个罪恶的人。”

Bucky听见Steve小声的控诉，笑容扩大了一点。他站起来，探身向前，亲了亲Steve的嘴唇。这应该只是很轻的一个吻，但Steve是这么好闻，这么饱满，他忍不住伸出了舌头，仔细地舔了过去，尝到了糖霜和皮肤的味道。

“Steve，Steve，”Bucky深深呼吸，抵在Steve的唇边。“你就像罪恶一样甜。”

他们的额头贴在一起，Bucky在那双满是笑意的眼睛里看见自己小小的影子。欢乐有时，悲痛有时。然而这双眼睛，它们在即使最骇人的时刻也直视着一切，直到伤痛和惊惶都在这目光中沉寂下来，如同雨水落入湖中。它们为什么能保有这样的力量？

他不明白，只知道心底迫切地涌动着，想要得到更多。他想要用双臂圈住Steve，加深这个吻，直到Steve哼哼出那种满是渴求的鼻音。他也想要把手摸进Steve的衬衫里，一路向上探索，直到它们在属于自己的地方停下。他有大概一百万件特别刺激特别有趣的事情想和Steve一起做，相当一部分甚至不需要包括一张床。

“打扰一下，先生们？”

足足过了两秒，Bucky才从Steve身前离开，控制住自己不对说话的人怒目而视花了他好大力气。

“这是你们的啤酒。”

女招待在桌上放下杯子。她穿着背心，略有点发胖，正在用饶有趣味的眼神来回打量着他们。她的视线最后停在了Steve身上。

“我们只要了一杯，女士。”Steve抬头回答，因为刚才小小的热身运动脸上还在微微发红。

“这是免费的，帅哥。现在是快乐时刻。”她挥了挥手里空下来的端盘，对他意味深长地笑了一下，转身离开了。

“说说看，Steve，你对成为很受女孩子欢迎的人有什么感想？”Bucky看着Steve略有些窘迫的样子，果断决定再推他一把。

“闭嘴，Buck。”Steve不轻不重地踹了他一脚。“我难道没有告诉过你，公共场合的亲密行为会让人感觉不舒服？”

“什么？”Bucky夸张地挑起眉毛。“你是说我让你感到不舒服了吗？”

他膝盖用力，带着些许惩罚的意味，紧紧夹住Steve的小腿，不给他留一丝挣脱的余地。Steve的脸红得真好看，但他知道只要自己再加把劲，前面还有更好看的事情。

“我喜欢你的腿，宝贝。”Bucky说得很安静，几乎是在耳语了。“它们那么长，那么结实，又那么敏感。你注意过自己每次为我收紧它们的样子吗？”

“停下，Bucky。”Steve好不容易才从喉咙里挤出回答，分不清是在抱怨还是呻吟。

“我最喜欢它们架在我肩膀上的样子。”Bucky放松了钳制，开始来回磨蹭Steve的小腿，用一种缓慢而下流的节奏。“你知道，就在我脖子旁边。我会从你的脚踝开始一直舔上去。我会慢慢来，让你充分感受我的胡茬，牢牢记住这种又痛又痒的感觉。”

Steve的睫毛抖动起来，Bucky欣赏着，不放过每一个瞬间。

“然后我会咬在你的大腿根上，用手指干进里面，把你填满，直到你尖叫着为我射出来。”他步步紧逼，声音越发低沉下去。“你喜欢这样，对吧，Steve，被我干进去，为我尖叫起来？”

Steve完全红透了，那双蓝眼睛里现在闪烁着几分期待，几分难为情，还有几分不服输的光采。Bucky怀疑自己有停止为这光芒惊叹的一天。他感到Steve向前靠了一点，配合着自己的节奏，顶在双腿之间。那微微扬起的下巴只表达了一个意思。

来吧，你敢我就敢。

每一次，Steve都能让他感到一种兴奋的颤栗，挑战着，诱惑着，就像活着这件事情本身。他没有办法不放下自己，全心全意地投入进去。

“所以你是想来上一点么，Rogers？你准备好为我在公共场合解开皮带，张开大腿了？”

Bucky的声音粗哑，因为压抑的情欲近乎低吼起来。Steve的回答直截了当，就像他发出过的所有命令。

“九点钟方向，工具房。”

 

—

 

他们一路推推搡搡地穿过走道，工具房就在尽头，由于没有开窗而弥漫着一股密不透风的清洁剂味道。但是Bucky无暇他顾，Steve的胸膛和大腿紧紧地贴在他身上，那双漂亮的嘴唇正微微张开，向他索求着，渴望填补他们之间的每一寸空隙。

而他毫无疑问会满满当当地完成这个愿望。

Bucky狠狠地甩上门，把Steve翻了个身，用力推向墙壁。他的金属手臂压着Steve的脖子，膝盖顶着他的腿窝，勃起的阴茎隔着裤子在他浑圆的双臀间挤弄着，等待着被完全解放的那个瞬间。

但Steve的胸膛摸起来如此丰盈而柔韧，有那么一瞬间甚至让他流连忘返。他生着老茧的手反复勾画着那里的曲线，不时捏住顶端小小的凸起，感觉它在指间变硬变尖。

“够了，Bucky，你给我认真一点。”

Steve的呼吸越来越浅，声音里带上了一丝急躁。他向后摆动着身体，情真意切地发出邀请。

Bucky给的回应又快又猛。他用力剥下Steve的裤子，把那件饱受折磨的衬衫沿着背脊推了上去。那只金属的左手使劲按压，让他跪趴在地上，另一只手伸进口袋，从里面摸出了一小盒凡士林。

“我不敢相信，你竟然随身带着这种——”

那两根滑腻的手指戳了进去，把Steve还没有说出的话堵成了拔高的呻吟，听上去像在忍耐，又像是极为期待。

“我得随时随地准备着，在你这样的美人身边。”

Bucky的嘴里在甜言蜜语，手上继续毫无怜悯地戳刺着，搅动的声音潮湿而火热，就像Steve发出的喘息。他的内壁紧致柔软，不知餍足地吮吸着Bucky的手指，还在不断向后顶着自己。Bucky一巴掌扇在他的屁股上，留下鲜明的痕迹，还埋在Steve体内的手指弯起又分开，方便他将眼前的景色一览无遗。

“Buck，快点，我想要你——”

他的话尾打着颤，臀部高高翘起，额头抵在地板上，从后颈到脊背红成一片，整个人都因为羞耻和欲望的反复煎熬变成了一团糟。

在Bucky喜欢的各种糟糕事情里，这绝对排名第一。

他拔出手指，握住Steve的细腰，把他拽得离自己更近了一点。他的阴茎抵在那个湿热的入口，深深浅浅地逗弄了一会，看着它吞吞吐吐的样子，终于在Steve越发急促的呼吸声中整根推了进去。

他的动作沉重而不容置疑，完全碾到底的时候Steve向后仰起了脖子，但什么声音都发不出来。这就对了。他满意于自己的尺寸，满意于他们身体完美地契合在一起。紧实的内壁包裹着他，鼓动他换着角度干进去。Bucky能精确地感觉到Steve跟随着自己的节奏颤抖着，从内到外都绷得紧紧的。他一次又一次地把他打开，手指掐在他的腰间，留下深红的印记。

他只希望能让Steve呜咽出声，让他的宝贝感到充实和甜蜜。

Steve的抽气声越来越细，夹杂着粘腻的哼哼声。他的双肩垮下，手肘在地板上磨得又红又肿。他伸出手想要触碰自己，被Bucky一把抓住，牢牢反剪在身后。

“让我来，宝贝，把工作交给我。”

Bucky贴在他汗湿的脖子后轻声细语，不时咬过他发烫的耳朵尖。那只粗糙的大手抚过Steve的腹股沟，圈住他的阴茎，压在他最脆弱，最需要被抚慰的地方。

这让Steve几乎尖叫起来，Bucky不得不用另一只手抓住他的下颚，把那些放肆的声音堵在手指间。

“现在，亲爱的。”Bucky的嘴唇靠向Steve耳边，喘息着，一字一句地说道。“公共场合，你需要安静一点。”

他一边说着，一边加快了进进出出的速度，准确地、毫不留情地顶着那一点，在越来越清晰的水声里用拇指重重刮过Steve的顶端。Steve现在完全是在呜咽了，他重重地咬着那些金属手指，身体骤然收紧，剧烈地颠簸着，随着Bucky的挤弄射到了地上。

“天啊，我操。”

Bucky低吼出声，紧紧箍着Steve的腰，低头咬上他光滑的背脊，阵阵抽搐，在Steve体内也猛烈地达到了高潮。

他们喘着粗气，一起躺到地上。Bucky从Steve身体里退出来的时候带出了一些白浊的液体，这让他有瞬间的失神。此情此景实在过于美妙，Steve头发凌乱，双眼一片朦胧，在高潮的余韵中游荡着，完全交付出自己，让他对他做任何事情。Bucky靠过去吻他，先是睫毛，然后是肿起的嘴唇，一遍又一遍。Steve微微张嘴，下意识地回应着，甜蜜而欢喜。

“我们该走了。”

过了好长一会儿，Steve才推开他，模模糊糊地说。

“再等一下吧，队长。你可能没有注意到，我刚才可是费了好大的力。”

这给他的手臂带来了结实的一拳。

 

—

“我们已经错过闭馆时间了。”

Steve看着告示牌，用不带起伏的声音陈述着，等待Bucky意识到自己的错误。

但这招对Bucky从来没用，今天更是这样。他只是飞快地扫了一眼时钟，抓起Steve的手腕，略带急切地说了一句：“跟我来。”

“怎么了，Buck？”

“相信我，是好东西。”

他回过头，露出一个大大的笑容，就像过去每次试图说服Steve参加什么冒险时那样。他们不是每次都能赢，但Steve总是跟他站在一起，就像现在这样。

他在前面加紧了步伐，越来越快，Steve很快跟了上来。穿过无人的走廊，穿过一个又一个寂静无声的展厅，穿过佛罗里达的沼泽和阿拉斯加的森林。他们隐秘而迅捷地奔跑着，赶在被人发现之前冲下一层又一层楼梯，终于在一扇紧闭的大门前停了下来。

“我猜你确实想带我看些什么东西。”Steve略有些喘，几次呼吸后就平复了下来。他再也不是那个跑上几步就要把肺咳出来的病弱男孩了。

但有些事情从来没有改变。

Bucky笑着，把门推开。他说：“现在。”

于是Steve走了进去。

他看见了无垠的海洋。

这个展厅巨大而透明，布满了深深浅浅的蓝色光线。大大小小的鱼儿在珊瑚间游过，海豚在起伏的浪花里跳跃，海藻在白沙的海底摇摆。而在他们的头顶，就在他们的正上方，那里有——

“天啊，Bucky。”

“是的，Steve。未来他们在这里摆出了一整条蓝鲸。”Bucky从背后圈住Steve。“从这点上看，未来毕竟不是一无是处。”

Steve仰起头，依然为那巨大的生灵惊叹着。Bucky贴靠过去，念出他记忆中为数不多的美好句子。

“‘它游过的道路发出银光，令人以为深海飘扬白发。’”

Steve侧过身子，略带惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“没错，我记得这个，主日学校，还有和你在那里干过的事情。”Bucky抓过Steve的手，放到嘴边轻轻地吻着。“有些事情你记得，有些事情你忘记。”

他停顿了一下，看向那双大海般的眼睛，全心全意地告诉他。

“我选择记得这个事情。”

Steve没有说话，只是伸出手抚上Bucky的脸庞，带着一点点颤抖，似乎必须小心再小心，以免惊醒这个时刻。然而全世界所有的洋流环绕着他们，从阿拉斯加，从格陵兰，从澳大利亚，述说着不同的见闻和故事，巨大的蓝鲸在他们头顶游过，洒下点点磷光。

如此沉默，如此广阔，有足够的地方去失落，也有足够的地方去爱。

Bucky再次笑起来，握住Steve的手，让他们的手指交缠在一起。

“既然你觉得这里不错，也许我们哪天可以去夏威夷看看，或者大堡礁。只有你和我，真的去看看这些地方。”

“好的，Bucky，听上去像是个不错的主意。”

 

END


End file.
